


Minka

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, kittyfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minka is queen of her castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minka

**Author's Note:**

> Since so many of you wanted to know what happened to [the kitten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1170395), here, have the sequel :)
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> Written for Camelot Drabble's 100th prompt! Which was century. :)

Minka glared when Arthur picked her up from the chair she had just gotten comfortable in and set her down on the ground. Then again, she had just taken a long comfortable nap and could as well go for a stroll through the castle.

She stretched, yawned and then walked over to the door where she announced with a loud ‘meow’ that she wanted out. That Arthur sighed didn’t impress her at all, she didn’t care as long as he got up and opened it for her. 

Satisfied, the little cat made her way down the corridor of the centuries old castle that had become her home. The memories of how she got here were a bit fuzzy, but she had found out quickly that she had a way with two-legs. 

First, there was Arthur, who always claimed he didn’t like her, but who couldn’t resist her most-innocent-kitty-face at all. And then, there was Merlin, who was very nice and so easy to wrap her little paw around whenever she meowed. 

Oh, and there was Leon, who picked her up. “Hey there, Minka. Going for a morning walk?”

She couldn’t help but purring. Leon was nice and so she rubbed her head against his face. That fur in his face tickled hers so nicely, but she was on a mission and couldn’t stay.

“Busy morning for you?” The big man sat her down again and she meowed a little thanks and continued her journey.

As she hopped down the stairs, the one they called Gwaine came around the corner. They had met in the big hall for the first time when she had been hunting for food that was falling down from the tables. Next to a very tasty piece of ham lay the man, smelling oddly. But he had a nice dark fur on his head and she played with that for a while until he blinked at her and told her lots of two-leg things she didn’t understand. 

“Oh, hey furry one.”

Minka stopped and said hello, rubbing herself against his legs. Two-legs seemed to like that. 

“I’m on the way to Arthur, is he there?”

Yes, so she told him and left him to his quest. She had better things to do. 

She waited until another knight entered through the front door and slipped out without listening to what he was saying. Those two-legs could be kind of exhausting, everyone wanted to talk to her and to pet her. 

Crossing the courtyard – mmm, the sunshine was nice – she startled and the fur on her back stood on end. How could she have missed the dogs roaming free? Those pesky dogs tried to play with her all the time. Who did they think they were? She was a cat, she had her own quarters, she didn’t play with common dogs! So she hissed out a warning when one of them came closer. 

A loud whistle didn’t make her feel better, but the dogs retreated. “Sorry, Minka, didn’t see you there. They won’t do you any harm, don’t worry.”

The little one, the others called him Mordred, came closer. The idea he seemed to have about the situation was totally wrong. Harm to her? He should have been worried about the dogs. She was the one with the claws after all and they should be happy that Mordred has saved them. She let him stroke her back and then continued on her way.

She entered the building again very carefully. This was the difficult part. If the thick woman saw her, she would have to duck flying kitchen utensils again, but if she made it without being seen, she knew she would get a delicious breakfast. 

The large man already spotted her and waved her over. Count on Percival to share his food with her. She snuck over and hopped onto the chair next to him from where he let her climb onto his lap. The purring and the adoring kitty face came naturally when she was with him. In the beginning, she had been scared of him. He was so tall, so big, even for a two-leg, that she had been afraid of being squished. But he turned out to be the most gentle and caring one of them. He gave the best belly-skritches and didn’t mind sharing his food. 

“Hey, sweetie. Right on time for breakfast, as always. So, what’s it going to be today? A bit of ham?” He always cut the pieces the right size for her to eat, that was nice. But there was something on his plate that was a lot more interesting. 

“Oh, the cheese, I see.” 

They ate and when Minka felt like she couldn’t eat another bite, she curled up on his lap. He would take her along to his chambers where she could sleep all day on his bed or take her up to her own chambers. As long as she didn’t have to walk there, that was fine by her. 

When she finally made it back to the chambers she had to share with Arthur and Merlin, she sniffed at the food Merlin had brought for her and then made it over to the windowsill. The sun was shining on her favorite spot – a soft blanket to keep the cold of the stone windowsill from her – so she curled up and continued her nap. Life as a cat in Camelot was good!


End file.
